Anjinho
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Não chorem! Que não morreu! Era um anjinho do céu, que outro anjinho chamou! Era uma luz peregrina, Era uma estrela divina Que ao firmamento voou!  Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi


**Disclaimer**: Infelizmente, esses homens maravilhosos do SS pertencem apenas ao tio Kurumada. Ahhh, se eles me pertencessem...

_**Aviso:**_ Este fic tem conteúdo Yaoi, isto é, relacionamento amoroso entre homens (homens lindoooossss!!!)

Se você não gosta, por favor, nem leia, tá?

Se gosta, fique a vontade!!

**Aviso 2 – Fic de presente para a protetora, mentora e culpada por eu me apaixonar por esse casal, a senhorita Deneb! Essa fic era sua desde o começo. Espero ter conseguido escrever um texto digno.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anjinho**

Aquarius Chann

_Não chorem! Que não morreu!_

_Era um anjinho do céu_

_Que outro anjinho chamou!_

_Era uma luz peregrina,_

_Era uma estrela divina_

_Que ao firmamento voou! (1) _

Corro desesperadamente. As escadas, que ligam nossas casas, parecem não ter fim. À medida que subo os intermináveis degraus, meu coração acelera mais e mais.

Preciso chegar à sua casa. Preciso lhe dizer o que acabei de descobrir. Traidores. Além dos nossos companheiros de luta, meu mestre, que eu tanto admirava e respeitava, que havia morrido com toda a honra e glória que só os cavaleiros mais importantes conseguem, também se tornou um traidor. "Mas como?", imagino você me perguntando. "Todos se aliaram a Hades", eu repondo e você faz aquela cara de surpreso, que logo se transforma em raiva. Preciso chegar rápido à sua casa para te ajudar a combater esses traidores infernais.

Finalmente avisto sua morada. Hesito. Tenho medo do que vou encontrar ao entrar. Mas preciso te ver. Você, somente você será capaz de entender a angústia que se apossou de meu coração. Respiro e volto a correr.

_Pobrezinho! O que sofreu!_

_Como convulso tremeu_

_Na febre dessa agonia!_

_Nem gemia o anjo lindo,_

_Só os olhos expandindo_

_Olhar alguém parecia!_

Entro apressado em sua casa e te vejo. Corpo um pouco curvado, braços abertos.

"-Aldebaran"

Parece que você havia adivinhado todo o meu sofrimento. Pela sua posição, imaginei que você, literalmente, estava me esperando de braços abertos, pedindo por um abraço. Ou me oferecendo seu caloroso abraço, que é tão necessitado, por mim nesse momento. Eu abro um sorriso de puro alivio.

"-Você está aqui" – constato alegremente, sinto que meus olhos estão brilhando, tamanha é a minha felicidade.

Mas, no segundo seguinte, me dou conta de que há algo errado com você. Por que não se move? Sempre que eu entrava em sua casa, era recebido com tantos sorrisos e mimos por você... e agora, você não se move?

"-A... Aldebaran?"

Eu o olho da cabeça aos pés, analisando-te melhor. Você continua imóvel, com os braços esticados, em uma clara posição de ataque. Será que você ia disparar o Grande Chifre e...

Não, não pode ser. Será que aqueles traidores malditos já passaram por aqui? Você é muito forte, mas sozinho contra aqueles três, seria impossível...

Um aterrorizante pensamento passa por minha mente. Você está... não, não pode ser! Não você, Aldebaran! Meu amor, você está... morto! Morto! Eu... te perdi?

Sinto uma dor mortal em meu coração. Nem o golpe e a traição do meu mestre me atingiram tanto quanto essa cena. Ver o homem que eu mais amo nessa minha miserável vida ali, na minha frente... morto!

Milhões de imagens passaram pela minha cabeça. O primeiro dia que eu te vi, a primeira conversa, o primeiro treinamento juntos, a descoberta do meu amor por você, a declaração, o primeiro beijo tão sonhado, tão desejado, a primeira noite de amor, perfeita e intensa, as numerosas surpresas que você me fazia, suas delicias gastronômicas...

Meu coração falha ao se dar conta que eu realmente o perdi. Acabou.

Sinto minhas pernas tremerem e o ar faltar aos pulmões. Vou cair. Traidores desgraçados, por que não voltam aqui e me matam também? Minha vida não tem mais importância, podem acabar com ela!

_Não chorem! Que não morreu!_

_Era um anjinho do céu_

_Que outro anjinho chamou!_

_Era uma luz peregrina,_

_Era uma estrela divina_

_Que ao firmamento voou!_

"-Você permaneceu firme até a última hora para proteger a casa de Touro."

Sim... teimoso do jeito que você é, não iria desistir e se entregar tão fácil. Mas... somente dessa vez, você podia não ter sido teimoso para poder continuar vivo?

"-Você, que era um dos mais fortes entre nós" – digo com a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados – "Não conseguiu deter Saga, Kamus e Shura juntos".

Ao terminar de falar, sinto algo em minha volta e abro os olhos.

"-Oh, é o último raio de cosmo de Aldebaran".

Seu raio de cosmo pousa ainda brilhando em minha mão. Ainda vivo, ainda intenso, quente. Parece que estava esperando por mim.

"-No entanto, a armadura de Touro não tem sinais de batalha" – constato assustado e confuso. Eu sou o especialista em armaduras. Como você foi morto por três cavaleiros de ouro se a sua poderosa armadura não tem nenhum arranhão?

"-Me parece que o Aldebaran não foi ferido na luta contra os espectros" – continuo olhando confuso para o corpo na minha frente.

"-Como você disse".

Ouço alguém dizer e arregalo os olhos. Quem...

"-Saga e os outro não foram os únicos espectros a passarem por aqui. Eles passaram por aqui, mas não foram eles que imobilizaram o touro! Eu fiz isso! Foi a Fragrância Profunda que o parou!"

Uma risada maligna e a armadura de Touro cai, vazia, aos meus pés.

"-Eu sou Niobe de Deep, da estrela da escuridão! A armadura de ouro de Touro não serviu para absolutamente nada".

"-Aldebaran!" – dou um passo para trás e fecho os olhos.

Descubro que os espectros de Hades também estão no Santuário. Sinto um pequeno alivio e um minúsculo e ridículo conforto que, agora, não vai me servir para nada: Saga e os outros não tiveram culpa pela morte do meu Aldebaran.

"-Então é isso!" – finalmente entendo.

"-Como é?"

"-Você paralisou o Aldebaran, mas há uma outra coisa..."

"-Outra coisa?" – o espectro pergunta confuso.

Mal acaba de falar e Niobe me ataca. Ele está confiante. Matou o Aldebaran e acha que vai me matar também. O podre diabo lança sua Fragrância Profunda na minha direção. Me acerta. Não consigo me mexer. Sinto meu corpo paralisado e o meu espírito se afastando. Não consigo respirar.

Será que... vou morrer também? Sim... morrer para poder reencontrar meu Touro... seria maravilhoso poder ir pra outra vida com a melhor companhia que eu poderia querer... mas... eu jurei proteger Athena. Prometi ajudar os cavaleiros de bronze. Não posso me entregar agora. Há tanta coisa que eu ainda tenho de fazer, há uma dúvida que eu preciso esclarecer. Não posso morrer sem antes saber qual o plano de Shion e dos outros.

Volto à realidade e, para o espanto desse maldito espectro, consigo me livrar do seu ataque graças a minha Parede de Cristal. Ele voa longe e cai no chão.

"-Você não poderá atravessar uma parede invisível aos seus olhos!"

"-Você quer me fazer acreditar que essa parede é o bastante para parar o meu ataque?"

Eu passo pelo espectro que ainda está caído, ignorando-o, e caminho para a saída da casa de Touro.

"-Espere, cavaleiro de Áries" – o espectro se levanta e grita, num claro desespero "–Onde pensa que vai? A luta ainda não acabou!"

"-Não há necessidade em lutar com alguém que já morreu!"

"-O que? O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Eu encaro o espectro:

"-Aldebaran... você realmente acreditou que o mataria sem receber as conseqüências?! Naquele momento quando você acreditou ter derrotado o Aldebaran com a Fragrância Profunda, você já estava derrotado pelo Grande Chifre!" – digo e aperto o último raio de cosmo do meu amor em minha mão.

Viro-me e o espectro explode. Caminho para a saída da casa de Touro. Agora entendo que não devo me entregar. Assim como o meu touro permaneceu teimoso e firme, eu também devo ser teimoso e lutar até o último segundo. Se ainda estou vivo, é porque tenho de ajudar e lutar ao lado dos meus amigos para acabar com o mal.

"-Eu prometo que sua morte não será em vão" – lágrimas começam a jorrar de meus olhos "–Eu cumprirei sua vontade, protegerei Athena! Nem que isso custe a minha vida!"

Seu cosmo voa e some no céu.

Não me desespero pois sei que, em breve, estaremos juntos novamente.

_Não chorem! Que não morreu!_

_Era um anjinho do céu_

_Que outro anjinho chamou!_

_Era uma luz peregrina,_

_Era uma estrela divina_

_Que ao firmamento voou!_

_Era uma alma que dormia_

_Da noite na ventania_

_E que uma fada acordou!_

_Era uma flor de palmeira_

_Que um céu d'inverno murchou!_

_Não chores, abandonada_

_Pela rosa perfumada!_

_Tendo no lábio um sorriso_

_Ela foi-se mergulhar_

_- Como pérola no mar –_

_Nos sonhos do paraíso!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Todos os trechos citados na fic são do poema "Anjinho", de Álvares de Azevedo (1831 – 1852), poeta brasileiro ultra-romântico da fase Byroniana, que desenvolveu uma gostosa veia irônica e sarcástica em suas obras (meu preferido).

**N/A: Notas da Aquarius**

Todas as falas foram tiradas do episódio 03 da Saga de Hades – Santuário. Todos os pensamentos do Mu foram criados por mim.

Depois de quase quatro meses de preparação, consegui terminar esse texto no dia 02 de março de 2007. Mas estou publicando hoje, 19 de setembro, depois de ler e reler essa fic por vezes incontáveis. Queria que ela passasse (ou pelo menos tentasse) toda a dor e o sofrimento que o Mu sentiu ao ver que o Aldebaran estava morto. Cena triste do anime...

Bem, queria que essa fic perfeita para ser o presente de aniversário de uma pessoa que dá a alma por esse casal: a Deneb

Deneb, não sei se o texto ficou à altura do casal, mas está ai o meu presente pra você (acho que nunca sofri tanto de insegurança pra escrever uma fic... mas terminei!).

Espero que você e todos os fãs do casal gostem.

Beijinhos!


End file.
